El Regalo de Voldemort
by Sybill
Summary: Albus Dumbledore se despierta con una sorpresa navideña algo tenebrosa...Je historia Navideña REVIEWS!


**EL REGALO DE VOLDEMORT**

**Por Sybill**

Tras una noche fría en las vísperas de navidad un anciano con larga barba blanca, cubierto una gruesa manta de lana y con orejeras dormitaba placidamente en su cama, soñaba con duendecillos verdes que cargaban regalos felices cantando y saltando....

PIC PIC

PIC PIC ... se oyó como un gorgojeo

El anciano abrió los ojos lentamente y mas dormido que despierto se sentó en su cama y cuando se fue a parar...

PLASS!

Piso algo y callo sentado en el piso!

AUCH- se quejo el anciano quien con el golpe se había lastimado su viejo trasero y además se había terminado de despertar...

PIC PIC

PIC PIC ... se oyó nuevamente el gorgojeo, el anciano miro hacia la ventana y fue cuando vio una lechuza negra con una carta. ¿que debía ser tan importante para que no pudiera esperar a la mañana?. Se paro dificultosamente y tras unos dolorosos pasos abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la que parecía la mas fea lechuza que hubiera visto en su vida. El ave dejo la carta en el suelo y se salio inmediatamente por la ventana, el anciano adolorido de su trasero se agacho quejándose y tomo la carta, la reviso viendo que se trataba de una carta extraña, el papel era elegante con algunos tiznes negros, la volteo y vio claramente la marca tenebrosa como sello en cera... alejo lentamente la carta de si previendo lo peor...

Prendió la Luz y haciendo flotar la carta la abrió lejos de si, dándose cuenta que no tenia ninguna maldición, solo una simple nota:

Madrugada del 25 de Diciembre...

_Despreciado Dumbledore:_

_Me he llenado de espíritu navideño y te he dejado un regalo escondido que espero que te duela._

_Att Voldemort_

Dumbledore Palideció... pues no se esperaba nada bueno del Villano

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Harry abría sus ojos al mundo, de repente se acordó con alegría que Hoy era navidad!... Hoyo un grito general de júbilo, talvez de alumnos de primer año ya estaban en la sala común, se cubrió rápidamente con su bata y corrió bajando las escaleras hacia la sala, pero con tristeza se dio cuenta que no eran gritos de Jubilo sino de desconsuelo: No había ni un regalo en el árbol, ni siquiera para Harry...

- pero si me porte bien este año ¿porque Papa Noel no se ha acordado de mi?

Dijo una niña de primer año llorando.

- quien es tan entupido para creer en Papa Noel en esta época?- murmuro alguno...

De repente se abre la puerta y entra McGonogall con actitud seria y dice: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley acompáñenme por favor, Los jóvenes aun en sus piyamas siguieron a la subdirectora quien tras caminar por algunos recovecos del castillo entraron a un salón enorme donde estaba un cúmulo de regalos de navidad amontonados como leña... y dentro del salón toda la orden del fenix con cara de aburrimiento...

- Albus ya podemos abrir nuestros regalos?

- NO... he dicho que No!... es peligroso

Todos los de la orden del fenix se miraron unos a otros aburridos, mientras que Mundungus murmuro "será que esta en una crisis senil?"

Dumbledore quien oyó lo ultimo miro a Mundungus amenazante y continuo diciendo

- Cualquiera de estos regalos puede ser el de ...Voldemort- asiste grave

- ¿Voldemort? -se preguntan todos-

El grupo asustado dándole cuanta a quien habían llamado por su nombre corrigen su pregunta

- El que no debe ser nombrado??

- SI EL MISMO.... me ha escrito una nota!!! ... y lo peor puede ser cualquiera !

Dumbledore miro el montón de regalos estupefacto, afortunadamente para esa navidad se habían quedado pocos alumnos en Hogwarts....

El anciano se arrodillo y comenzó a buscar los regalos, y de repente saco uno que decía "Para Albus", el anciano lo levanta con magia y dice " maldito desgraciado con migo no juegas" y le lanza un rayo que deja carbonizado el regalo que poco después cae al piso....

Todos miraron el regalo chamuscado en el suelo y Severus Snape da un paso al frente ofendido...

- lo he decidido es el ultimo regalo de navidad que doy en mi vida!

Albus mira apenado a Severus y luego al regalo carbonizado donde se podía ver una especie de reloj dorado que echaba chispas...

- No puedo creer que ahorrara para eso!

- Ejem... Severus es que yo pensé...

- Y fuera de eso me llama "desgraciado"

- y con razón...

- Cállate Sirius! – miro horrible el anciano al animago quien parecía disfrutar del espectáculo- este Severus no te ofendas... es que pensé que tu regalo era el de Voldemort!

- Regalo de Voldemort?- gritaron todos, asustándose de nuevo y corrigiéndolo inmediatamente - del que no debe ser nombrado?

- SI ya les dije que si... me escribió una nota diciéndome que me mandaría un regalo! y hay que encontrarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde... por eso he puesto todos los regalos aquí...

Todos los de la orden del fenix miraron asustados el cúmulo de regalos...

- Ejem... Dumbledore, puedo vender los regalos que no sean del que no debe ser nombrado

- No Mundungus no puedes....

- Porfavorrrr

- Que NO!

De repente se abren las puertas y entra Hagrid vestido de Papa Noel

- Ho Ho Ho Feliz Navidad!... traigo regalos a todos....

- A él - grita Molly

Toda la orden del fenix se abalanzo sobre el gigante haciéndolo caer y pisoteando los regalos que trae en la bolsa de forma infantil...

Hagrid sale maltratado dentro del grupo de personas mirando impotente su bolsa de regalos

- "Hay si no querían pastel de navidad debieron decírmelo"

Todos inmediatamente paran de pisotear el pastel que había comenzado hacer una mancha negra en el piso...

- Apuesto que el regalo del señor Tenebroso es este!- grita Severus

Inmediatamente atraviesan el salón una ráfaga de rayos que dejan al regalo carbonizado donde solo se podía ver la tarjeta; Sirius Black se acerca al paquete y dice...

- Ejem, Quejicus ese regalo era para mi!

- De veras??- dice irónicamente el profesor de pociones levantando una ceja - es una lastima, parecía "tan tenebroso"

Sirius mira terrible a su enemigo y Severus hace una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Bueno Calma, no podemos seguir así, hay muchos regalos que no tienen trampa!

- Como lo sabes???

- Deben haberlos no?- contesta Remus

- Quien sabe...- contesta Mcgonogall- el que no debe ser nombrado pudo transformarse en cualquier cosa, cualquier animal....

De repente entra la señora Norris: Miau

- A ella!- grita Harry

Y todos ponen sus varitas de forma defensiva

- No se atrevan!- Grita Argus Flich

El conserje abraza a su gata y sale corriendo " mi amor yo te salvare"

- Buen intento Harry- le dice Ron

- insisto que ese hombre es zoofilico! - establece Hermione

- ¿quien? el o la señora Norris? - dice Fred y George en coro

Los jóvenes se rieron , sin embargo en otra esquina algunos miembros de la orden del fénix miraban los regalos...

- este es mio, este no, no, este si...

- MUNDUNGUS!- ¿que demonios estas haciendo? - grita Arabella

- Mirando mis regalos.... - contesto inocentemente el ladronzuelo

- Pues tiralos, no ves que son peligrosos!

- Bueno los tirare

Dijo el hombre triste mientras lanza el regalo sin fijarse y...

PLUP... le pega en el rostro a Tonks quien tras tocarse su rostro lastimado grita "MUNDUNGUS TE VOY A MATAR", entonces con la varita hace que un regalo enorme lo persiga mientras el hombre pelirrojo corre desesperado para esconderse debajo de una mesa, Tonks con mas rabia comienza a mandarle regalos a este con mucha fuerza, regalos que rebotan y le pegan a otros miembros desprevenidos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo cuando una especie de jarrón se rompe en la cabeza de Arthur y Molly y deja a todos mirándose confusamente las caras.

- GUERRA DE REGALOS!!!

Grita Alguno, y de repente todos los magos con sus varitas comienzan a arrojarse regalos mientras Albus Dumbledore Grita desesperado que paren tal espectáculo sin mucho éxito pues un regalo con al parecer una peluca tricolor le cae en el rostro. A Remus Lupin le callo un carro de la ultima colección de la Barbie en un pie, mientras Sirius se había empeñado en lanzarle regalos a Severus con la esperanza de que alguno le diera en su cabeza grasienta, Ron se escondió debajo de la mesa encontró que los gemelos estaban hechizando regalos para que persiguieran a McGonogall quien trataba de escapar junto con Figg de un televisor muggle volador (al parecer regalo para Arthur Weasley) que prendido de forma mágica mostraba una propaganda de un sistema novedoso para adelgazar sin hacer dietas; Hermione por su parte trataba de defenderse de dos cajas de chocolate locas y Harry tenia problemas con un libro que se había pegado en su rostro...

Pasaron unos 15 minutos en donde nadie sabia si: los magos lanzaban regalos o los regalos lanzaban magos y menos el porque de toda esa locura navideña capitalista...

Cuando de repente se abre nuevamente la puerta y un hombre con un Ojo mas grande que el Otro ve como un enorme paquete cae encima de el, lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente.

10 minutos después...

- Alastor, despierta, solo ha sido un golpe en la cabeza....

- Quien demonios regala una caja fuerte en Navidad - se pregunta Arthur al observar el contenido del paquete que golpeo al auror

Todos los de la orden se miran con culpa por lo sucedido...

- Hay mi cabeza...- dice el hombre adolorido - afortunadamente mi cráneo es de metal sino estaría muerto...

- Vamos levántate amigo ¿te sientes bien?

- Si... pero a que va todo esto, porque tantos regalos en el suelo...

- ejem... Voldemort envió un regalo, y no sabemos cuales son seguros y cuales no....

Ojoloco Moody miro a todos los de la orden y pregunto

- y porque no me llamaron? yo puedo ver que tienen los paquetes dentro y por ahora les puedo asegurar que no hay nada de peligro dentro de ellos... ¿quien salio con esa locura?

De repente varias miradas de rabia se posan en Albus Dumbledore...

Mientras en la Mansión Tenebrosa...

- Peter lo haz conseguido!? ¿haz entregado el paquete?

- ¿paquete?- contesta el mortifago gordo extrañado- ¿no era un regalo de usted para mi señor?

Voldemort mira ansioso el anillo que Coladegusano lleva orgullosamente en su mano

- CORRAN!!!!!!

BUMMM! ..... solo se oye a lo lejos.

**FIN**


End file.
